the return
by Fadeing Blade
Summary: as gohan trys to injoy life with his sweet heart, a blast from the blast threatens the safty of the world, now the peace loving gohan has to fight to protect the world he loves.


Justin price

The return

Sep/1/2012

One year ago the world sat in silence as the heroes of this world and many others fought against a great evil that sought to destroy the universe. That evil was buu, an evil creature spawned by bibidi and released upon the world by his son babidi. And since the creatures defeat a cloud of peace feel over the earth. Giving the hero's time to relax, some trained as others worked on relationships. If only peace could last forever.

A worm breeze blew through the trees bas the sun set. Gohan watched the sun set as a worm feeling fills the sky. He reaches down and brushed videls hair to the side of her face, as she glances up at him from his lap. Gohan smiles softly as he tries to say something but is cut short by videl. "Its beautiful, right gohan" he smiles and nods, without breaking eye contact. "Isn't it just so calming to watch the sunset?" "Of course but…" "What is it gohan" "nothing really I just need to get home before my mom starts to worry" "oh yah of course, I know how she can get, … ill be off then." Videl gets up, while rubbing gohans head. "I'll see you in school tomorrow gohan, don't be late." "Ok, hey wait a second, do you want a ride home?" "Oh gohan you're so sweet, you know I can fly." "I know, but I'm faster"…"and besides I don't want your dad to get mad at me", "oh ok gohan, I can't say no to you." Gohan walks a few feet over to her and videl throws her arms around gohans shoulders. Gohan gently puts one hand on her back and the other softly on the back of her head. He rises off the ground with videl held tightly to his torso, her face snuggled in his chest. Gohan flies threw the air faster than a normal plane. Videl relaxes in gohans arms and listens to gohans heart beat a steady tone. Gohan land in the front yard of Hercules house, "thanks for the ride gohan" "anytime, truth is… I just wanted to hold you a little longer." Gohan leans down for a kiss when hercule grabs videl away. He just looks down at the shocked face of gohan as he says "I can't help what you too do when I'm not around, but nothing's happening to my baby girl in my front yard." "Oh, sure, thing is… I'm sorry I wasn't trying to…" "Oh I know what what you were trying to do, I was young once to, now go home it's late and it's a school night." Videl just looks up with a embarrassed look in her face and blows gohan a kiss as hercule pushes her inside. Gohan takes off and is out of site in seconds. "Oh daddy, why did you have to do that" "videl, you know I only want to protect you" "then protect me from dangerous things, not gohan!" "I'm sorry videl, please don't be mad." "Ha, ok dad, I'm going to bed, good night." Gohan races threw the air, trying to beat the darkness home. He arrives shortly and land outside his house. Before gohan can evan take off his shoes his moms on him with concern driven anger. "Why were you out so late gohan?!" "I was spending some time with videl mom." " oh how cute you two were watching the sun set weren't you, I remember when me and your father did things like that, oh those were the days,… gohan, tell me when do you plan to propose?" "Oh man, mom don't you think it's a little too early for something like that." "Oh sweet heart, as long as you're in love it's never too early!" as chi-chi starts a story she drifts into a day dream of her and goku at the world martial arts tournament. Gohan uses this to his advantage to get away, so he can get ready for bed.

Early in the morning as the birds are waking up gohans alarm goes off. He does his thing, grabs his things and runs out the door to make his commute to orange star high school. Shortly after taking off gohans little brother flies up to him on his flying nimbis. "Hey gohan what's up?" "Just going to school bro, why?" "I was just wondering will you be home early today or are you gunna spend time with your girlfriend again?" gotten attempts to say that without laughing. "I don't know, why gotten?" "I just wanted to play that's all." "We'll see what comes up gotten, ok?" "Ok, I have to go home now, by gohan!" gohan laughs a little as he really opens up. The suns just starting to poke over satin city when gohan gets to school. "I'm early, oh well, I guess ill head over to videls house, and it would be nice to walk to school with her for a change." Gohan takes off again going slowly across the city so he doesn't disturb anyone. He lands on the sidewalk just as videls leaving her house. She smiles and runs up to him, "oh gohan, am I getting a escort to school today" "yah, I thought it would be nice, just me and you, you know." "Yah" about half way to school they see a thug hitting a kid for his stuff. "Man gohan, it's too early for this!" as gohan steps forward videl hugs gohans arm "I got this one, ok… it'll wake me up." "Ok videl have at him." Videl charges, throwing punches, leaving gohan there to watch. Gohan thinks to himself "wow she's really getting stronger; she doesn't even need me that much anymore." Videl walks back up to gohan "okay gohan, im ready now " gohan peeks around her to see the brut in the feudal position against a wall. "gohan, hello… gohan, are you there?" "Ha, oh yah yah, I'm ready" "oh man look at the time!" gohan picks videl up from her thighs and back and dashes to school. Once videl gets over the shock she just giggles. "Oh gohan you do know how to treat a lady." Gohan blushes a little as he puts her down. Then make their way to their clases, during gohans gym a thunder storm appears over the city and a slight quake rumbles the ground. No one thinks much of it as they head into the school to get out of the rain. The storm is gone as soon as it came and the bell rings for the next class. Gohan walks into class and takes his seat next to videl. Almost instantly sharpner leans between them. "Hey videl, when are you going to leave this pip squeak and come to a real man like me!" gohan glances over with an angry but worried face. "Hay gohan, you know I'm just kidding man, oh joy here comes the professor." "You don't feel like that do you videl?" gohan mutters almost afraid to get the answer. "Of course not, how could you even ask that, just ignore sharpner." "that's good to hear" as gohan gets up to hand in his homework, videl turns around and gives sharpner a right hook to the shoulder, before gohan returns to his seat." A short time passes, but do to a boring lecture it feels like a life time. So when videls phone rings with a messege from the police chief about a disturbance downtown, you can understand her exictment. As videal gets ready to leave she feels the gental tug of gohan holding her hand. "Do you want me to come along on this one?" "no thanks gohan, don't worry, I got this." As she pulls away gohan spots a smile that's built of bravery and exictment. The look she gets when shes going to pound on some villans. "videl, just stay safe, ok?" gohan watches her leave as the moment is once again cut short by sharpner. "aaah, what a touching moment we do have here, but can we resume the lesson, the last thing I need is more homework tonight." Later on the dismiseal bell rings. Gohan packs his stuff and is one of the last people to leave the school, when he relizes videl never returned from her community service. "That's weird, I guess she took the opportunity to go home early, shell have…" gohan is jerked out of his thought by a explosion several blocks away. He reaches down and presses the button on his watch, which once transformed him into the great sayaman, now do to the fact that everyone knows it's him it just puts him in his dads G.I. witch he feels is more fitting anyway. He flies off toward the explosion with little hesitation. As he gets closer he sees less and less signs of life. When he arrives he can only take in the horror, bodies are sprawled out across the streets. The sidewalks are crumbled and the surrounding buildings are thrashed. He starts to walk through the streets but finds it's easier to hover over the destroyed walk ways. He come up to an intersection were 7 cop cars sit on fire, 3 still have bodies inside. Gohan swallows his gut at the site of all this inhumanity. He decides to get a bird's eye view so he begins to rise, the whole time searching for videl. Before he gets very high he hears a faint cry for help. He dashes over to find the police chief lying in the third floor of a building, no doubt thrown through the shattered window. Unable to move him due to his condition gohan braces him in his arms. "What happened here, who did this?" "I'm sorry…aaah, we tried to stop them, when videl came we were over joyed…aah, but they over powered her... and when we tried to help, aaah those damn savages!" the chief passes away in gohans arms, feeling the rage over what happened gohan go back to his search, as he's floating over the buildings he's slammed into a wall of chi, stopping him in his tracks. He looks for the calpred only to spot a familiar face, "you I remember you, you're that sayain that came for my dad when I was young!" "Ah yes it is good to meat a fan, although it would seem you don't remember exactly who I am, allow me to introduce myself, I am radditz, you dear uncle, so tell me how is your father these days?" "That's information you don't need to know, because I'm putting you down here and now!" "Ha, I didn't come to fight you boy, Nappa, take care of this!" almost out of nowhere gohan is grasped from the back by the muscular sayian warrior. He squeezes gohan tight in a bear hug, flies up and dashes down rapidly, only letting down at the last second sending gohan slamming into the streets and returning seconds later to stomp on gohans back. Gohan lets out a searing scream of pain. Nappa gets a sick pleasure out of this as he puts his boot on gohans head, pressing his face to the dirt. "Aaaaah, but how my dad killed both of you?" "That traitor may have killed us but let's just say we found a way back" gohan powers up and grasp nappas leg. Throws him straight into the air, dashes up, knees nappa in the stomach and elbows him in the back at the same time, gohan then follows this by flipping up and kicking nappa back down to the street. Mustering all his strength he rapidly fires ki blast down at nappa, and then throws his hands above his head screaming "MASENKO-HAAAAAAA!" sending a powerful blast straight into nappas back, vaporizing his body. Gohan then falls to his knees on top of a nearby building. After the surprise attack by nappa, gohan is in no shape to fight. Spitting out blood from his wound he glances up to radditz, "well done boy, nappa powered up greatly in our many years in hell, but you handled him with great effort." "Now just to see how strong you've got radditz, I can't imagine too much." "Oh but I have boy I have, and after nappas assault you won't stand a chance." "I will make you pay for what you did hear radditz!" "You know it's funny, I beat this pretty little girl to a pulp earlier, and she said the exact same thing." "You bastard, if you hurt her ill…" "You'll what, beside you can relax, she may be heart but she's not dead." Radditz leans down and picks videl up from behind him, she's unable to move but she's alive, barley. "I was going to let nappa have some fun with her but seeing as you killed him I guess I'll just kill her." Gohan watches in horror as nappa raises his hand to her head, then is hit hard in the head with a ki blast that sends him flying back and videl falling to the pavement. Krillin dash forward and grabs videl, then flies up to gohan. "Thanks krillin I really owe you one, but get out of here with videl before he gets back up." "Oh right" krillin takes off with videl but stops, "hey gohan catch!" he throw gohan a senzu been and flies off again. Gohan catches the been and waste no time taking it, with a jolt gohan feels all his power return and all his wounds heal. He immediately focuses on radditz floating about 50 feet away. "gohan, ill make you the same deal I made your weekling father, join me, nothing will stand In our way, toghther we will rule the universe." "Never you scum, I don't find joy in hearting people!" "ah I see your just as thick headed as your father, oh well in that case…" with a look of pure evil in his eyes radditz dashes at gohan lands a hard punch in gohans gut, "do you see now, I'm more powerful than you can handle!" radditz punches gohan across the face sending him in a spiral into the ground, gohan lands on his feet and dashes back up obove radditz, flips and sends a kick straight for his head. Radditz grabs gohans legs and throw him threw a building. Gohan dashes forward but radditz knees gohan in the face and grabs him by the hair. Screaming from pain gohan sees an opening and kicks radditz in the chest sending him into a pile of rubble. Gohan waste no time and starts throwing ki blast, then finishes with one much larger blast. As the dust settles gohan searches for radditz but finds him tossing a large chunk of building at him, gohan powers up and shatters the building. Radditz dashes at him throwing punches and kicks so fast gohan can barley block them all. Gohan takes a jab to the ribs and radditz gets a fist to his check. Gohan grabs radditz legs flips him upside down and kicks him right in the chin. Radditz hits the ground but doesn't stay down for long. Radditz dashes forward and throws a concentration bomb, gohan dodges but before the smoke clears he's double kicked hard in the chest and stomach. Radditz flies back, powers up and screams DOUBLE SUNDAY! Two intermingling pink and yellow beams fly for gohan. Gohan manages to get out of the way but the blast destroys several buildings behind him, leaving a huge crater in its wake. Gohan lands only to see radditz charging another. So gohan couples his hands and chants KA ME HA ME HAAA! Both gohans and radditz beams hit, mixing the energies as they pulsate and explode. The force sends gohan and radditz flying in opposite directions. The half of the city they were fighting in is practically gone. Both warriors stand to their feet but radditz gives out a strong laugh. "Not too bad boy, no not to bad at all, but I'm still not at my max power, observe." Radditz begins to power up as he lets out a deep scream, the ground around him shakes and rocks break to pieces. The sayians long black hair begins to twitch as it turns to a goldish yellow. He screams once more as a bright flash of light blinds gohan. When the light vanishes all gohan sees is radditz standing before him as a super sayian. "Do you see now boy, I am the legendary super saiyan!" "Really that's all; boy if only vegeta was here he would love this." Gohan then transforms into a super sayian almost effortlessly do to his intense training in the hyper bolic time chamber. "Go to hell you trash!" radditz screams angered as he starts attacking gohan once more. Gohan dodges backwards, "wait a second, don't you want to see my true power?" gohan powers up, as sparks shoot around his body and rocks shatter as thunder roars, he goes straight past ss2 and into super sayian three. "well isn't this funny we look the same now, only thing is, I'm much more powerful!" gohan slams radditz on the ground, then grabs him, picks him up and slams him down again. Radditz rolls over, blast gohan in the face and starts punching rapidly. Unfazed gohan just pushes him back with his chi and starts punching radditz just as fast. Once radditz realizes he's out matched he starts laughing dementedly. "I finally become a super sayian just to be beaten by a mutt like you, I don't think so!" radditz separates his hands and forms a power ball, radditz tosses it up to the sky and within seconds turns into a golden great ape! Gohan makes some distance between the two of them and watches in shock at the pure destructive power. He flies at the beast punching it and knocking it ti the ground, it rises back to its feet and swats gohan away. Gohan watches helplessly as the beat slaughters the people of Satan city, until the rage that was building up inside is set free and gohan transforms into a super sayian 4. Without thinking gohan flies up behind the beast and shouts KA ME HA ME HA TIMES TEN! The red beam hits the monsters head just as it turning around, completely decapitating radditz!

Gohan passes out and falls to the pavement, several hours later he awakes in a bed surrounded by all his friends, bulma playing doctor, krillin, whose just happy to see everything worked out, chi-chi crying over him, gotten trying to stop his mom. Piccolo stood in the back, smiling at how strong gohan had become, and vegeta grunting for the very same reason. Krillin came over "hey buddy, glad to see your ok, and don't worry we had shenron fix everything." "That's great krillin, oh wait wheres videl, is she ok!?" at that moment videl walked through the door and gohan jumped up, hugging her he whispered "stop being so damn brave!"


End file.
